


Zucchini Intervention (Princess, Volleyball, Yarn)

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Prompt filling, Queerplatonic Relationships, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are stubborn. Molly and Mycroft stage an intervention. Three cheers for platonic relationships~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zucchini Intervention (Princess, Volleyball, Yarn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> princess, volleyball, yarn
> 
> sent in by princess_lollipop
> 
> I'm gifting this to Amythe3lder; it might not strictly be Johnlock, but I think you'd appreciate it, maybe? It's not romantic, really, but...I don't know. I thought you'd like it, so I'm giving it to you. Also, Princess Bride reference? Inspired by you~!

“Mycroft. What is the meaning of this?!” Sherlock asked indignantly as Molly locked all possible exits Sherlock and John could take before they could settle this once and for all.

Molly finished securing the flat and kicked a volleyball out of her way into the main room. “You and John need to settle what’s been going on between you two for a while now, once and for all. Mycroft and I are sick of trying to listen to the both of you gripe about each other. It’s too much. Talk to each other!”

“Okay, seriously? I. Am. Not. GAY!” John shouted.

“Obviously,” Sherlock said. “No one has resolutely kept their feelings away from me as much as possible as you have. And what issues are you two complaining about? John and I are fine.”

“Ex _cuse_ me, princess, but we are far from fine, or have you forgotten the repeated times you’ve drugged me?”

“Those were experiments!” Sherlock protested.

“You can’t use me as a human lab rat whenever you feel like it, Sherlock!”

“You can’t,” Molly put in. “Mycroft tried to do that to me once to see what sorts of food could provide a false positive on a pregnancy test, and I nearly slapped him hard enough to knock off 100 IQ points from that head of his.”

Mycroft sighed. “How many times to I have to tell you, you’re period was late and I needed to make sure nothing would affect the result of a pregnancy test!”

“We weren’t even sexually active!” Molly yelled.

“T.M.I.!” John interrupted. “Look, why can’t we all carry on our day-to-day business like we have? Who would we really be hurting?”

Sherlock turned, shocked, to John. “You really think that nothing has to change?”

John turned to Sherlock. “Do you think that something needs to change?”

“You really don’t observe, ever, do you, John? I thought you would, but apparently I was wrong.”

“What am I missing?” John asked.

Mycroft and Molly shared a look. “Not long at all, now,” Mycroft whispered. Molly nodded solemnly.

“I can’t believe it. You of all people should have noticed by now…”

“Sherlock, what is it?!”

“I love you, okay?!” Sherlock spat out. “I don’t know how, or why, but, but...I do. Not...not in that way...I-I’m asexual, actually...but I know...I...love...you.”

John stood there, stunned. Molly walked over to him, fiddling with a stray piece of yarn on her scarf. “You should probably say something, now, John,” she gently prodded.

He seemed to snap out of it and gave Sherlock a hug. “I love you too, you idiot. You’re my person.”

Sherlock leaned back from the hug, confused. “Your person?”

Mycroft cleared his throat. “I believe that Dr. Watson is trying to express that he thinks of you in high regard, with no romantic or sexual feelings attached, and the term ‘friend’ doesn’t quite describe what he feels.”

Molly glanced over at Mycroft. “Went on Tumblr after all, did you?” she teased.

“Shut up, they’re having a moment,” he murmured back.

“Sherlock…” John said. “Have you ever heard of the term ‘queerplatonic’?”

“N...wait, do you mean quasiplatonic?”

John nodded. “You’re my person. My zucchini, to use the official term. I may be married, but I still love you. Just not in the way it’s normally said.”

Sherlock sagged with relief. “I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same if I told you...I don’t really do romances, never saw much appeal, but with you...it wasn’t quite like that, but close enough to be wondering.”

Molly “aww’ed” and Mycroft smirked, and Sherlock turned to glare at them. “Are we allowed to leave yet, Mum and Dad?”

Mycroft turned to Molly. She nodded. “It seems you two have everything sorted,” Mycroft said. “For now.”

Molly unlocked the doors and led Mycroft down the stairs. “It’s about time,” she muttered. “Honestly, why don’t people understand that friendships can be more important than romance?”

“To be fair, romance is the most common form of attraction nowadays,” Mycroft shrugged.

Molly kissed him. “Come on, let’s leave them be. We can bug them about the wedding invitation tomorrow, when they’re all sorted.”

**“I just hope they don’t keep using the term zucchini,” Mycroft shuddered. “It’s awful.”**


End file.
